


It's Super Effective!

by tophbaefong



Series: Sweet as Syrup [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Crack Treated Seriously, Dorks in Love, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Inner Dialogue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophbaefong/pseuds/tophbaefong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"hi i'm sorry for bumping into you but i was trying to catch this Pikachu and i just cant find it and now we're both on the ground and wow youre really hot"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Super Effective!

**Author's Note:**

> Some Korrasami Pokemon GO fluff. Hopefully you guys like it. A lot of this chapter is Asami's inner monologue, which I hope comes across clearly. Basically, they're both just dorks playing Pokemon. 
> 
> A/N: This was originally meant to be a one-shot stand alone, but I've decided to continue it by making more Korrasami fics set in the same universe. They won't all be in direct chronological order (there will be time skips like with "Sweet as Syrup", the sequel to this fic), but they will all be at least loosely connected. This fic marks the starting point of the series. Please read all of them if you're interested :)
> 
> I also plan to do some Korrasami fics not related to this universe, and they will all be labeled accordingly so stay tuned for all of it.
> 
> I don't own Legend of Korra or its characters. but it'd be cool if I did.
> 
> my tumblr: @tophsyrup

It had to be here somewhere.

Asami had been wandering aimlessly around the same block for almost an hour now and it was starting to grate on her nerves.

This game was going to be the death of her. Not even figuratively either, since she was pretty sure that she’d almost been run over at least three times today. This may not have been what Opal had in mind when she told Asami to “get out more”.

“Where the FUCK is that little yellow bastard?!”, Asami mumbled tiredly under her breath.

It was her day off today, which meant she was free from the stresses of her engineering studies. She decided it couldn’t hurt to open up the app she downloaded a few days ago. A nice morning walk sounded like the perfect way to start the day, and might as well try to catch some Pokemon while she was at it, right?

Wrong.

“What do you MEAN it’s three footprints away now?! It was two footprints a minute ago! Ooooh when I find this rat punk I am gonna give him the MEANEST nickname ever, I swear!”

At 9am, the app notified her that a Pikachu was nearby. This got Asami excited. Pikachu had always been her favorite Pokemon ever since she was a kid, since it reminded her of one of her father’s earlier inventions that shocked people (literally, not figuratively) when they touched it. She decided she would catch it for the nostalgia and then head home for breakfast. A good plan.

Or so she thought, because it was now almost 10am and here she was: tired, sweaty, and Pikachu-less.

“This incense thing is BULLSHIT. If I see another damn Pidgey I swear I’m gonna lose it.”

Asami was considering calling it quits and just going home, but she was never one to give up.

“I’m Asami freakin’ Sato dammit, I’m top of my class and running one of the most influential companies in the world,” she thought to herself, “I’m not gonna be beaten by some glitchy mobile game.”

Right as she was about to continue her inner monologue, her phone vibrated, signaling the appearance of a new Pokemon on the map.

“THERE HE IS,” she shouted, startling (and amusing) some passing onlookers.

She dashed forward to get closer to her prize (as well as move away from the crowd she gathered with her outburst), and was about to engage her arch-enemy in battle when—BAM!

She and her phone went flying to the ground, along with the poor soul that she just barreled into.

Maybe she should have paid attention to the warning screen at the start of the game and stayed aware of her surroundings. Who could blame her though? 

Well, probably the person she just knocked down to the ground. Thinking about it rationally though, it was kind of their fault for getting in the way of her heated battle but then again could she really blame them and— oh look they’re getting up.

As Asami stood up and got ready to apologize for basically running someone over, although once again there was that crafty Pikachu at stake so maybe they’d be understanding, she was hit with the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. 

“Woah,” she whispered.

Getting up from the ground in front of her was probably the most attractive person she’d ever seen. She had gorgeous bronze skin, toned arm muscles (which was to be expected, since running into her felt like hitting a brick wall but wow was it still impressive to see) and the bluest blue that shined from her eyes.

“Owwww, you sure pack a punch lady. I’m guessing you got somewhere to be?”, the mystery beauty said as she dusted herself off.

…….

……….

OMG, SAY SOMETHING, SAY ANYTHING. “HI I’M ASAMI, SORRY FOR BOWLING YOU OVER I WAS JUST TRYING TO CATCH A PIKACHU AND INSTEAD I ENDED UP TAKING A PEEK-AT-YOU AND WOW SORRY YOU’RE JUST SO HOT FUCK FUCK FUCKKKKKK”

Asami was speechless as she continued to stare at the model, she has got to be a model, look at those damn leeeeeeeeegggss, in front of her, and she thought about how horrifying it was that a situation could be so bad and so good at the same time.

“Oh, you dropped your phone there miss.”

HNNNNNNGGHH AND SHE’S NICE AND CONSIDERATE ENOUGH TO PICK UP MY PHONE EVEN THOUGH I WAS THE ONE TO HIT HER AND WAIT NO NO DONT LOOK AT THE SCREEN PLS NO

“Pokemon GO, eh? Now I see why you were in a hurry.”, the lady teased.

STOP SEDUCING ME WITH THAT VOICE OF YOURS YOU SUCCUBUS AND ALSO PLS LOVE ME I PROMISE IM NOT THIS LAME ALL THE TIME YOU SHOULD SEE ME AT WORK OR SCHOOL I WOULD KNOCK YOUR DAMN SOCKS OFF AND IDEALLY THE REST OF YOUR CLOTHES OFF AS WELL

The beautiful stranger then kindly returned Asami’s phone to her, but not before planting a quick swipe upwards on the screen.

“There we go, caught a Pikachu for ya. I’m guessing that’s what had you in a rush. I’m pretty good with my fingers though, so I tend to get ‘em first try”, the goddess winked.

YEAH I BET YOU’RE GOOD WITH THOSE FINGERS YOU SEXY BEAST

“Yeah, I bet you’re good with those fingers, you sexy beast”, Asami spilled before slapping her hand over her mouth.

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHE WASNT SUPPOSED TO HEAR THAT HOLY FUCK I CANT BELIEVE THOSE WERE MY FIRST WORDS TO HER REAL SMOOTH ASS-SAMI WAY TO SPEAK OUT LOUD IDIOT

The woman looked at her puzzled for a second, and then burst out laughing.

SHIIIIIIITT IS THAT THE SOUND OF ANGELS I HEAR HOLY FUCK. I’LL MAKE A FOOL OUTTA MYSELF ANY DAY TO HEAR THAT AGAIN, AS WELL AS ANY OTHER SOUNDS YOU’RE WILLING TO MAKE FOR ME FUCK 

As the lady wiped a tear from her eye and calmed down, she finally introduced herself.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Korra. Or as you’ve now generously dubbed me: “Sexy Beast”, the now-named Korra said with a blinding grin on her face.

“Asami. That is, my name. That you can call me. Fuck. Sorry. Asami, is me.” she rambled off in response, still flustered from the whole experience.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Asami”, Korra said with a grin, “I guess I’ll see you around.” she stated, preparing to depart.

FUCK PLEASE NO DONT LEAVE YET AT LEAST LET ME MAKE A BETTER IMPRESSION I PROMISE I’M USUALLY GOOD AT THIS

“UM, uhh, erm, yeah. Nice to meet you. Sorry for bumping into you.” Asami mumbled in response, despondent at the thought of missing her chance to impress this girl.

Just as Asami was about to walk off sullenly back to her apartment, Korra grabbed her arm.

“Um, listen. I don’t know if I’m misreading things here but uhhh”, Korra started with a slight blush on her face.

WAIT IS SHE GONNA DO WHAT I THINK SHES GONNA DO OH PLS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YES CHRISTMAS HAS COME EARLY HALLELUJAH

“Umm, ehem. Okay, so, uh,” Korra began, “Um, I take this route every weekend for my morning walk. I’m just, uh, letting you know in case you uh, wanted to, bump into me again. Or something.”, she finished awkwardly but so so cutely holy crap look at that face 10/10 would marry and start a family with

Asami nodded quickly, and Korra broke out into the widest grin she’d ever seen. There were some passer-by looking on, amused at the two attractive idiots on the middle of the sidewalk blushing up a storm. Asami decided to ignore the crowd this time and just enjoy the moment.

“Well, okay then. I guess I really will see you around then! Asami.” Korra spoke with a smile. Asami nodded once again signifying her agreement.

The two finally separated and Asami was finally on her way home. She hadn’t thought she would meet anyone that really interested her until at least after college, and she DEFINITELY didn’t think she would meet anyone like that while doing something like hunting for Pokemon on her phone.

But she wasn’t complaining.

“Oh, I almost forgot”, she said as she pulled out her iPhone. As she opened up the Pokemon GO app, she smiled remembering the events of the day. After everything that happened, she still had to decide on a nickname for the Pikachu that was to thank for her experience.

“Hmmmmm”

She grinned as she realized just what name to choose, and typed it in excitedly.

She would definitely have a good story to tell when she showed off her new Pikachu, aka “Sexy Beast”, to Opal.

She decided that next weekend, her mission would be to catch another new Pokemon, as well as Korra’s number.


End file.
